Kites have had tails of various configurations connected to the trailing edge, and parachutes have had multiple control lines secured to the trailing edge of the canopy, filled with ram air, by pulling it downwardly by a control line, or lines, an amount to achieve a desired control. Deforming one end will cause turning, and deforming both ends in a like manner will cause a forward reduction in speed and control descension rate.
Kites usually have a stabilizer connected to the trailing edge including a tail, such as ribbons or drogues of material (of different length) for stabilizing control. Flaps formed from a sheet of flexible material have been used extending rearwardly from the trailing edge of a canopy.
Patents setting forth a background for this invention are: U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,427; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,285,546; 3,412,963; 3,524,613; 3,558,087; 3,740,008; 3,749,337; 3,806,071; 3,893,641; 3,944,169; 4,015,801; 4,098,475; 4,191,349; and 4,729,530.